She Fell Bad
by Marauderette 101
Summary: Lily loves James James Loves Lily. Lily Tells James She loves him, James Tells Lily he loves Amy. Lily is heart broken. Sirius gets her through everything. Will they end up together? I hope so : Warning for language.
1. The Fall

Lily loves James James Loves Lily. Lily Tells James She loves him, James Tells Lily he loves Amy. Lily is heart broken. Sirius gets her through everything. Will they end up together? I hope so :)

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night in October, Lily and James had been sitting in the Heads Common room and talking for hours, it was nearing midnight. Since the start of term lily and James had started to become closer, they were on first name basis now and they felt as if they could tell each other anything. In fact they had started flirting a lot. The marauders and Lily's friends were quite surprised when they had found out about that. But they were all use to it now.<p>

"The look on Snivellus was priceless" Said James trying to control his laughter

"I know" Lily agreed laughing herself

They were currently talking about the latest prank they had pulled on the Slytherin's; one slytherin is particular, Severus Snape Lily's Ex- best friends and James' Enemy. They continued to laugh. After about 5 minutes of laughing they finally stopped. James' Hazel eyes met Lily's Green ones. Lily smiled but James had a Weird look on his face.

"James what's the matter?" asked Lily curiously

"Huh? – Oh nothing" James said.

Lily looked at him like he was hiding something, but she let it go and they went back to talking. At half past 2 they bid each other a good night and went to bed. Lily couldn't stop thinking about James; she was in love with him. After 4 years of him pursuing her, and her rejecting him she had fallen in love with, like he always said she would every time she turned him down.

James on the other hand was feeling a little guilty, He knew he should tell Lily, but he loved her and couldn't bring himself to do it. But in his defense he couldn't wait forever. Before he went to bed he decided that he would tell her tomorrow.

The next morning Lily woke up, she made up her mind she was going to tell James how she felt. What the worst that could happen? He wouldn't take her seriously. She could handle that. She made her way into their joint bathroom to find James already there brushing his teeth.

"Good Morning James" Lily said happily

"Morning" James replied.

They went back to brushing their teeth in silence, got ready and made their way to the great hall together. It was an unusually silent walk to the great hall. Once they got there they found their friends, Sirius, Remus, Peter (the marauders) Alice, Marlene and Dorcas (Lily's mates) They were all sitting together talking, James sat in-between Sirius and Alice and Lily sat down opposite him in between Marlene and Remus.

Lily said greeted everyone as she sat down, James on the other hand pilled food onto his plate and began to eat. Everyone just looked at him. James didn't notice until Sirius spoke up

"What's wrong mate?" James looked up to see everyone looking at him

"nothing's wrong" James replied and flashed his famous grin, everybody took this as a signal that he was alright except Sirius and Remus who gave him a knowing look and continued to eat, talk and laugh with their friends.

After breakfast all eight of them made their way to Transfiguration. Sirius and Remus hung back so they could talk to James more privately.

"Prongs mate, what's the matter?" asked Sirius

"I'm going to tell Lily about me and Amy" James stated

Sirius looked at him shocked, while Remus added

"Good! Prongs I think you should tell her too"

They continued on their way to Transfiguration.

After Breakfast Lily, Marlene, Alice and Dorcas were walking together to transfiguration the Marauders were following closely behind.

"Lily, why the devilish grin" Asked Alice

Marlene and Dorcas looked at Lily awaiting an answer.

"I'm going to tell James" Lily replied

Alice squealed and Marlene And Dorcas Smiled at Lily, Lily's face turned red at Alice's reaction.

"It's about time don't you think" said Marlene and Dorcas nodded in approval.

Professor McGonagall was lecturing them on Human Transfiguration. Lily was taking notes went she felt someone's eyes on here, she looked up and saw James looking at her. She smiled at him and James returned a weak smile before she looked back down and continued taking notes.

The rest of the day Past quiet normally except for James' usual cheeriness, But he'd add a joke here and there. They were walking back from double potions when Alice asked

"Lily, when are you going to tell him"?

"Now"

Alice, Marlene and Dorcas smiled and so did Lily,

The marauders left double potions together, Lily and her friends were just a little ahead of them but well out of earshot.

"Prongs, when are you going to tell her" Sirius asked

"Now"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then prongs, Peter completely lost in the whole conversation.

They caught up with the girls and started talking. Halfway back to the Gryffindor Sirius and Alice both said

"Don't you guys have to go to the heads common room" Sirius and Alice looked at each other a little shocked, Lily Blushed and James just Nodded. Before they departed Alice winked at Lily. They left their friends and walked towards the Heads common room.

"Lil-" "Jam-" they both spoke at the same time.

They looked at each other and both cracked a smile

"You go first" James said

Lily smiled and continued "James I need to tell you something"

James looked at Lily curiously "Oh? What?"

"Well it's not easy and you might not take me seriously, but promise me you won't laugh in my face"

"I promise" he said solemnly

"Well I know that everything that has happened between us has been so great until this year but I have rea-"

"Lemons" James said.

Lily looked confused until she realized that they had already reached the head common room. 'Lemons' was the password.

"Sorry Lils, you were saying"

"Yeah, Look this isn't easy for me so I'm just going to say it, James potter I have hated your guts for the best parts of the last 6 years but something has changed, I think about you when I shouldn't be I smile when I hear your name and I can't wait to come back to the common room to find you here and talk to you. I love talking to you and laughing with you and I think I have fallen in love with you" Lily concluded with a smile on her face.

James just started at her shocked. He could not believe this was happening Lily Evans the girl of hi dreams has just told him she has fallen for him and he is dating someone else. That's just great. He didn't know what to say. He open and closed his mouth until Lily spoke up

"Err- James?"

"Lily I like someone else" James blurted out.

Lily felt her face fall, she was not longer smiling she could feel her eyes burning, No she would not cry in front of James potter because of James potter. She would not.

"Lily I'm dating Amy. We have been dating for the past 2 weeks."

"Okay" Lily said trying to sound Nonchalant but failing miserably, she turned on her heel and walk up the staircase towards her dormitory as fast as she could without it looking like she was running.

"Lily wait" James said. Lily ignored him and continued walking the tears were on the rims of her eyes. She wouldn't let him she her like this. She walked into her room and locked the door and cried her heart out.

James followed after her and tried opening her door but it was locked he could hear her crying inside. He had made Lily cry. What was he going to do? She was never going to speak to him now.

He walked out of his Dormitory and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the Marauders and Lily's Friends were sitting but the fire and talking. As soon as James walked in, they as turned to look at him, When Sirius saw the look on his face he immediately got up and walked over to where James was standing

"Prongs what happened?"

"Padfoot she told me, She told me and I'm with Amy and it ruined and she walked away and crying and I ran here and I don't know what to do. HELP" Said James, practically yelling.

"Wait, what?"

"She told me she had fallen in love with me, I told her I love someone else she walked up to her dormitory and locked the door I followed her up and heard her crying I told her I was dating Amy"

Marlene and Alice had heard everything about what had happened they threw James a dirty look and walked out of the common room together. Dorcas was in conversation with Remus looked up and asked what happened.

"Go to the heads common room. The password is lemons" Said James Dorcas looked at him but did as he said.

The four marauders went up to the seventh year boys dorm and James began to tell Remus what happened. Remus looked as shocked as James did when he had heard everything.

"What am I going to do" whined James

"Look calm down Prongs, You have been after her for 6 years she has turned you down countless number of times and made you hurt as well, why should she expect you to be free when it's convenient for her? You can't just do what she asks and you can't always do everything right. It is her fault that she realized that she was in love with you when you were dating someone else. So I say that you shouldn't do anything. Continue to date Amy cause you like her and Let Evans figure out what to do" Finished Sirius

The remaining Marauders just looked at him in shock. That Sirius Black had actually said something seriously.

"I think I kind of agree with Sirius" added Remus. Sirius smiled triumphantly

"Plus wasn't she dating that Thomas guy?" asked Sirius

"She wasn't really serious with him, he irritated her a lot" James said

"but she is still technically dating him?" Sirius asked

"Technically, but she hasn't spoken to him in weeks so according to her she's broken it off"

"Yeah But according to him?" Sirius added.

"Look Prongs you have done nothing wrong, I know you really like her but you have to show her that you're not always going to do what she wants give it a week and see what happens" Remus said "that is my opinion" he added.

"I think I'll just leave things as they are for sometime" James said as he walked out of the dormitory to the great hall for dinner.

'LILY, LILY OPEN UP. PLEASE. JAMES ISN'T HERE" Said Marlene, Alice and Dorcas.

Lily got off of her bed and went to unlock her door. She let them in and walked back to her bed and covered herself from head to toe.

"Oh Lils, what happened?" Alice said

Lily continued to sob in to her pillow. Marlene went and sat by her head and started to stroke he hair. "Come on Lils you can tell us" She said.

"I told him that I had fallen for him and he said that he was in love with someone else" Lily sobbed.

Alice, Marlene and Dorcas all started shouting obscenities. Lily let out a little giggle but went back to being miserable. Alice, Marlene and Dorcas stayed with her until dinner consoling her. When it came time for dinner she told them all to go on, and that she wasn't hungry. They gave her a knowing look but knew she wanted to be alone so left her to be.

Lily lay on her bed for a very long time thinking about everything that had happened that day, she thought about James reaction to everything she had said. It had hurt her when he told her he was in love with someone else, but it wasn't really his fault. He had chased after her for 6 years she couldn't really expect him to wait for her forever. But it really irked her that he was flirting with her while he was in love with Amy. She fell asleep thinking about James.

Lily hadn't been at the great hall with her friends. Whenever he looked towards them they would throw him a dirty look and look away, dinner was nearly ending an there was no sign of Lily so he got up and walked over to Marlene, Alice and Dorcas

"Where is Lily?"

"In her dormitory" replied Marlene

"is she not coming to eat?"

"Nope" Said dorcas

"Ok" said James as he walked back to the marauders, Remus looked up at his as he walked back

"What happened, Prongs?" Remus asked?

"She's not coming down to eat" said James uneasily. Remus just gave him a sympathetic look.

They left the great hall 10 minutes later and made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. Instead of sitting in the common room by the fire they went and sat in the seventh year boys dormitory. Peter went and flopped on his bed, Remus took out a book and sat on his, while James and Sirius sat on the floor at the foot of James' old bed. They were all just talking about random things when Remus reminded James about his rounds tonight.

James walked out of the Gryffindor common room and went towards the Heads common room. When he entered he saw Marlene, Alice and Dorcas sitting by the fire chatting away. He walked up to his room and got ready for rounds and came back down, he was just about to walk up towards Lily's room when he heard Marlene say

"Where do you think you're going toe-rag?"

"Err- I'm going to call Lily, we have rounds tonight" James said.

"That's not a good idea. I'll go ask her" Marlene said making her way past James up the stairs

James just looked at Dorcas and Alice, Dorcas glared back, while Alice shot him an apologetic look. Marlene came down within 5 minutes say Lily was sleeping and she didn't want to wake her up. James looked around wondering what he was going to do all alone, Suddenly Alice spoke up

"James' I'll come with you if you want'

"Cool" James said as they made their way to the portrait hole. Marlene and Dorcas shooting confused glances at Alice, Alice just smiled and said

"Hey you guys Lily's asleep now, I'll meet you guys back at the common room"

They started their rounds silently, about 10 minutes into the job Alice asked

"James, I know you Love Lily so why tell her you Love someone else?"

"Look I've loved Lily a long time, but nothings every happened and when Amy asked me out I thought why not, it would be nice to have a girlfriend"

"Oh"

"It's just my and her bad luck that everything happened like this"

Alice nodded and they continued in silence, James thought about Lily for the rest of rounds Making very little conversation with Alice, it was so stupid. He love lily! He always had and he had turned her down Because of Amy, whom he had barely talked to all day. By the time they finished it was 12:30 James Bid Alice a good night and made his way to the Heads common room. He walked in went up to his room changed and then walked into their adjoining bathroom, and started brushing His teeth. When he was done he walked out of the bathroom, not before he slipped "FUCK" James yelled.

"FUCK" … Lily awoke with a start; James had yell woke her up. She sat up in her bed and he stomach started rumbling. She looked down at her stomach, she was starving. She checked the time it was 12:45 Maybe she could sneak down to the kitchens and get something to eat. She got out of her bed and made her way down the steps the common room was dark, She had made it half way down the stairs when she tripped on a step and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. "OUCH" she yelled and crept out of the common room towards the kitchens.

Lily opened the door to the kitchens after tickling the pear and found Sirius sitting there with a huge tub of ice cream in front of him. Before lily could walk away unnoticed Sirius said "LILYKINS how nice of you to join me" Lily just looked at him as he motioned for her to sit down.

"Now first Lilykins what can the midgets get for you?"

"Dinner, I'm starving" Lily replied watching the house elves scurry away

"Yes, and why didn't you come to dinner with the rest of us?" Inquired Sirius

"Cause I wasn't in the mood too!"

"And why not Lily dearest?"

"Because I'm too embarrassed to show my face, top anyone, Including you. But here I am"

"Lily, it's ok! You know. Stuff happens"

Lily just looked at him. He looked back at her and said. "Look, Lily I know what you told James must have taken you a lot of courage and the way he reacted and told you about Amy was not exactly the right thing, but did you honestly think he would wait around for you forever?. He's loved you since first year and you've shot _him_ down and embarrassed _him_ ever since. In public might I add? I believe what happened between you and him, was only witnessed by you two."

"Yes I know Sirius I know what I did and I remember it clearly, and I'm not pissed that he's dating someone else I'm pissed that he was flirting with me while he was dating Amy. And I know that I can't expect him to wait for me. But I'm just hurt that I took me all this time to realize what's been in front of me for the past 6 years."

"Ok! I'm going to tell you what I think but don't get your hopes up okay?"

"okay" Lily replied with a little hope in her voice

"I think he is only dating her cause he couldn't get you, I think he is dating her cause he wanted to feel loved and cared about and he wasn't getting that from you, and I know that when he came to me earlier this evening I told him that he should make you suffer but honestly seeing you suffer shows me that you really do like him a lot and I shouldn't stop the both of you from being happy"

"You wanted me to suffer?" Lily asked

"Well yeah! You made Prongs suffer for all that time, I thought you should get a taste of your own medicine."

"Fair enough"

Lily and Sirius both finished their meals and walked towards their common room, before the parted way Sirius reminded lily

"Hey Lils whatever I told you, keep it to yourself, I'll kick James back to his original path" Sirius winked and walk away. Lily just smiled and walked back to her Dormitory.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE. This actually happened to someone i know.<p>

But tell me what you think..


	2. The Recovery

Chapter 2 of she fell bad, I know it has taken me some time to update but i think i'll only do one more chapter and then the story will finish

Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>It had been a week since everything had happened between James and Lily, Lily had gone to Thomas and told him everything was over for real, He questioned her a lot but in the end accepted it, She spent the rest of her time avoiding James. She sent Alice, Marlene or Dorcas on rounds with him instead of going herself.<p>

James on the other hand was a Reck, he had no idea what to think who to think about or what to do, Sirius had come and told him to forget about the big speech he had given him, That making Lily suffer wasn't a good idea. He hadn't spoken to Amy properly in a while, all he really wanted to do was talk it out with Lily, but she was avoiding him and she made that clear.

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening and Dorcas, Alice and Marlene had come up to here Room to tell her that it was a Hogsmeade weekend the next day and she was going whether she liked it or not,<p>

"Come on Lils" Dorcas pleaded "None of us are going with dates; it'll be Just us Girls"

"Yeah" Alice agreed "No boys Just Us and A couple rounds of butter beer"

"No guys, I really don't wanna go." Lily said

After 20 minutes of trying to get here to agree, they left her room with a firm "No I am not going" From Lily,

All three of them made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, when they entered they saw the Marauders minus James sitting by the fire.

"Hey guys" Alice greeted and they went and took seats on the couch

"Hey" The Marauders replied in Unison

"Who you guys going to Hogsmeade with tomorrow?" Marlene asked

"Ashley Bennet" Sirius Replied proudly

"No one" Remus said "You?"

"Well, it was suppose to be us 4 girls but Lily is refusing to come" Marlene replied

"Lily's not going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius asked

"No, She says she doesn't wanna go" Dorcas said "she said she has better things to do than watch people snog their girlfriends"

"Her exact words" Alice added

"Ooh, she still A little sore about everything that happened then?" Remus asked his voice full of concern.

"A little? That's the understatement of the year darling" Dorcas said.

Nobody said anything until Sirius got up and said "I've got somewhere to be, Bye-bye fellow Gryffindor don't come looking for me now"

And he walked out of the portrait hole straight to the heads common room.

* * *

><p>James was lying down on his bed when he heard a knock, He open his door and was surprised to see Amy there<p>

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

"You've been avoiding me" she stated

"I have not" he said "I've just had a lot of heads business to take care of"

"Oh, I see and lying on your bed is Heads business?" she asked skeptically

"Well, I wasn't busy right now"

"Yes, you weren't busy and you were not with me, hence you have been avoiding me"

"Look Amy I haven't been avoiding you ok" James said

"You didn't even ask me to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, and you've barely spoken to me all week, James is everything ok?"

"Babe everything is fine I promise, And I thought it was a given since you're my girlfriend that you will be accompanying me to all the Hogsmeade trips" he said with a grin

"Of course I am" She tiptoed and gave him a kiss

"Hmmm" James said pulling away "you wanna come inside?"

"Sure" she said smiling.

James took her hand and pulled her inside, and started Snogging her senseless, He just wanted a distraction, he had been thinking too much lately and he wanted to clear his mind and Snogging Amy would help him do that.

He pushed her down on the bed and they continued Snogging, It was a good 5 minutes before they broke apart and Amy said "I love you James"

James just stared at her shocked; he didn't know what to say. Did he love Amy? Sure all of his friends and Lily's friends and Lily thought he loved her, but did he really, he just smiled at her and moved his head towards hers to pick up where they left off, but Amy moved her head

"What don't you love me too?" she asked

"Amy you know you mean everything to me, why would you ask such a question" James said avoiding the question completely.

She smiled satisfied with the answer and they went back to Snogging. But all James kept thinking was that if Lily was in Amy's place, she would have caught onto him avoiding the question, and to James that was something special about Lily.

* * *

><p>The was a knock on Lily's door, expecting it to be one of the girls she went and opened it, and was shocked to see Sirius standing there<p>

"Sirius what's wrong?" she asked

"Oh nothing, a little birdie told me that a certain redhead wasn't coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow even thought her friends had tried convincing her" he said

She just stared at him "Sirius I really don't wanna go and if you're here to try and convince me, you're wasting your time" she said walking back to her bed and lying down

Sirius stepped in to her room and shut the door behind him, he took a seat by her desk and turned to her

"Lily Evans I know that you are hurt by everything that has happened, but do you honestly think that by sitting in your room, it's going to make anything better?" He asked

"Do you think that by not showing your face your making yourself seem less scared? Well your wrong., all you are doing by hiding away is showing James how much you get to him. Do you want that? do you want the ball to be in his court?" Sirius finished

Lily just stared at him, in all the years she had known him, she had never seen Sirius acting well – Seriously' she was plain shocked

"Now, when tomorrow comes you are going to put on a very hot outfit and you are going to have fun with your friends, you are going to have a few butter beers and go to honeydukes by some new shoes but your going to have fun and like it, do you hear me?" Sirius asked

"Yes" Lily said "Mother" she added

"Oh shut it, you know I care about you and I don't like the fact that you've been in your room for the best part of the last week,."

"yeah Sirius I get it, and thanks" she said

"for what?" Sirius asked

"for caring about me" She said and she got up and hugged him

"Awww, Lilykins your making me blush" she giggled

* * *

><p>The next day Lily made her way to the entrance hall to find her friends waiting for her,<p>

"Hey guys" she greeted them and was greeted back with a bunch of stares

"You'll catch flies" she said lazily "what are you staring at?"

"Lily you look HOT" Alice said

"Thaaank you" Lily said a little offended

"No no, I mean you look really hot, you never put this much effort into what you wear" Alice said hastily

The other two just nodded in agreement

Lily smiled and looked down at her outfit, she was wearing black skinny jeans with ankle grey high heeled boots and a dark grey tank top and her hair curled framing her face. She had put on very little make up but it brought out her features.

Just as she was about to reply The Marauders came up behind her

"Ooh! Well someone looks hot" Sirius said with a wink to Lily, she smiled and felt her checks turn red.

The Marauders walked off, Lily couldn't help but peek to see James' reaction but when she looked up she saw him staring at her, she quickly looked away and linked arms with Alice and they made their way to the village.

The first thing they did when they got there was go to honey dukes, They all OD'd on sweets and left with bulging packets

Next they went to the three broomsticks Alice went to get the butter beers and Dorcas and Marlene went to find a booth, Lily slipped off to the bathroom on the way their she caught a glimpse of James and Amy, she felt her stomach sink and rushed off towards the girls bathroom, by the time she found the booth that the girls had grabbed Alice was back with the butter beers and Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting along with them, Lily smiled at them and slide into the booth next to Sirius.

"Hey Lily-bean, where you been?" he asked

"Nature called Sirius" she said with a slight smirk " How comes you're not on a hot date?"

"well, turns out that even though Ashley Bennet is hot, she is really stupid, so I ran" he said

"Awwwwww" she said "bet you ran after a couple of good snogs though"

"Obviously" he said

She giggled and they started talking and laughing with the rest of them,

3 hours and 12 butter beers later they all got up and left the three broom sticks to make their way back to the castle

Alice had met Frank while in the three broomsticks and had gone off with him And Marlene had seen a very cute boy heading towards the post office and had grabbed Peter and followed him there

Dorcas and Remus were walking up ahead talking and laughing together and Lily and Sirius hung behind walking and talking slowly

"They make a good pair don't you think" Lily asked

"Yeah, their alright but I don't think he'll ever ask her out" Sirius said thinking about Remus little problem

"She wouldn't care about the werewolf thing" Lily said

Sirius just looked at her shocked "You know? How do you know?'

Lily just laughed and said "I'm the smartest witch of the year Sirius"

Sirius just looked at her

"Ok, when we became prefects Remus told me, so I could cover for him when he couldn't make it to rounds "

"Well, he could have told the rest of us" Sirius complained

"Oh Sirius calm down its fine" she said "I haven't told anyone, but I'm sure Dorcas won't mind"

"Hmm, I'll tell him" Sirius said

And they continued walking in silence

"Hey Lily meet me by the Lake tonight will you?"

"Why?" She asked

"Oh don't ask questions and just do it" he said "please" he added

"Alright fine, what time?"

"Eleven, be there not a minute early not a minute late"

"Ok"

Sirius had a plan. And he hoped his plan worked.

* * *

><p>Ahh, the chapter is done!<p>

Ok review and tell me what you think. Do you think i should get Sirius and Lily really close like best mates and then carry on or do you think the relationship they have now is fine?

I'm thinking something drastic should happen to make James realise that Amy is wrong:/

Anyway if you've got ideas send them over

Marauderette 101 ~


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3 is here :) **

**Thank you for all the feedback and the reviews **

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

* * *

><p>James walked down the staircase to the entrance Hall with the rest of the Marauders, He was meeting Amy so they could set of to Hogsmeade together, as he walked down he noticed a petit red head in front of him looking absolutely stunning<p>

"Oh well someone looks hot" Sirius said winking at Lily, as expected she turned red but smiled back at him, James couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of Sirius, he had never gotten a reaction like that from Lily whenever he had complimented her

Lily turned back and caught his eye, she quickly looked away and linked arms with Alice and walked down the path towards the iron gates and off to the village.

Remus and Peter had already left for Hogsmeade, while Sirius and James waited for their dates, of course they had to be fashionably late, it's what girls did. He took the opportunity of their absence to talk to Sirius

"Man Lily looks smoking Hot" James said

"That she does my friend" Sirius replied

"Sirius you know you're my best mate and I'd do anything for you right?" James said

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked suspiciously

"well, will you do me a favour" James pleaded

"What favour?"

"Will you keep an eye on Lily and make sure she doesn't get some random bloke asking her out today" he said "Please?'

"What the fuck prongs?" Sirius practically yelled "You cannot Have both Lily and Amy and you have to make a choice between them"

"I know that Padfoot and I'm doing just that , but it's not an easy decision" James retorted

"Yes it is, and you know it is" Sirius replied

"Oh! Really?" James asked skeptically

"Yes James it is, this is one of the easiest choices ever, in fact it shouldn't be a choice you shouldn't have to think about it, the path seems pretty clear to me. For once in your life do something right, cause this is something only you can do Nobody else." With that Sirius stormed off towards the village.

Amy approached James as soon as Sirius left, Ashley by her side

"What was all that about? Amy asked "and wasn't Sirius supposed to wait for Ashley?"

"Oh nothing" he said and turned to Ashley "I don't think this is a good time for Sirius, I'm sure he sends his apologies and that you both could reschedule." James said, feeling bad for her She just gave him a weak smile and walked to Hogsmeade with a few girls from Ravenclaw

"Hey, Babe" she said leaning up to kiss him "Ready for our date?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" he replied

They both made their way to Hogsmeade, Amy had been talking the whole way, but James wasn't listening he was thinking about what Sirius had said _was Sirius right? Was this an easy choice?_. Amy was Great she had a great body she was a good snog and for the two weeks they had been dating that's all they basically had been doing 'Snogging' now that James came to think of it, Lily on the other hand was Smart, Pretty, Funny and so much more and that's why James had been drawn to her in the first place. He was so messed up; he had no idea what he was going to do.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard Amy calling his name; he realized that they were already in Hogsmeade

"James lets go to Madam Puddifoots" Amy insisted

"NO" James yelled "I mean Nah, I don't like it there how about the three broom sticks"

"But James" Amy whined "That's not romantic"

"Doesn't matter, there is no way in hells chance that I am going into Madam Puddifoots" after 2 minutes of Arguing Amy finally gave in and they made their way to the three broom sticks, as soon as he walked in he saw Sirius, Peter and Remus sitting together and talking

He made his way to the bar while Amy went and found a table, he called over Rosamerta who was getting chatted up by a few blokes at the other end of the bar

"Hello James" she said

"Hey Rosamerta" He gave her is charming smile "How you been today?"

"Alright, alright" she said grinning "and yourself?"

"I've been better" He replied

"Still about that red head?" She asked knowingly

"Yeah, but I'm on a date now and everything is a little … "James trailed off

She looked at him sympathetically and asked "Well, what can I get you love?"

"two butter beers please" He said fishing for money in his pocket

She handed him the butter beers and sad "16 sickles please"

He tossed her a gallon and walked back to his table, he sat down next to Amy who had snagged a table that had a clear view of the whole room except the entrance, they started talking – well Amy started talking and James listened, about 20 minutes into their conversation James saw Lily rushing to the Bathroom. About 5 minutes later he saw her reemerge from the bathroom and looking for her friends

She finally found them and he followed her gazed until he saw Alice, Marlene and Dorcas sitting along with Remus, Peter and Sirius He was a little shocked, Lily took her seat next to Sirius. Sirius said something and Lily smiled before replying, Once again he began to feel jealous of the relationship Sirius and Lily had.

After 4 butter beers between them Amy and James got up to leave the three broom stick, They made their way towards the door and James turned back to look at his friends and he caught Sirius' eye, Sirius nudged his head towards Lily and Glared at James, James just looked down and left the pub with Amy on his arm.

They went to Honeydukes, due to Amy's request, who couldn't decide what to buy, out of utter frustration James bought her a little bit of everything, which sent Amy over the moon.

"Awww, James you're the best you know that" Amy said as they left honeydukes and started to walk back to the castle

As they neared the three broom sticks They saw Lily and Sirius along with Dorcas and Remus leave and make their way towards the castle.

"Hey, what happened between you and Sirius this morning" Amy asked for the second time that day

"It was nothing, just a disagreement" James reassured her

"Sure" Amy replied unconvinced

They continued walking back to school and when they finally reached James was happy, This date wasn't on his top 10 list or his top 100 and he was glad that it was over, He kissed her a good bye and dashed In the opposite direction towards the kitchens

When he entered the kitchens he was surprised to find Sirius there, he nodded to Sirius in acknowledgement and went and sat down opposite him.

A house elf came to him almost immediately and asked him what he wanted, James placed his order and the house elf went away, There was an awkward silence between them both until James finally spoke up

"Padfoot you were right, it's not right for me to mess with them both" James admitted

Sirius nodded in approval and got up to leave "meet me by the lake tonight at 11 15 Not a minute earlier, not a minute late ok?" and he left the kitchen

James looked after him slightly confused and them he looked back to where Sirius had been sitting, Sirius had left the kitchen without finishing food on his plate and that was something very weird. Sirius never left food on his plate, something was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! so i know you guys are itching to know the plan, but i guess you kinda figured it out from here, You'll just have to wait until i next update :)<strong>

**Marauderette 101 ~**


	4. The Talk

**Chapter 4 is up, JAMES AND LILY COMMUNICATE OMGG! **

**Lol, it doesn't last long though**

* * *

><p><strong>LILY POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes to eleven and Lily was sitting in the heads common room, she was thinking about her day, about the Hogsmeade trip and about what Sirius had said to her. She found it a little odd that Sirius was asking her to break rules by meeting him by the lake at eleven Sharp as he clearly stated, but she guess it was worth it, even though it had only been a week since 'the situation' had taken place, Lily had begun to trust Sirius.<p>

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the portrait hole open and None other than James walked through, she had been careful to avoid him for the whole week, but the minute she let her guard down, she was back in trouble. She had stayed clear of the common room since they whole thing happened, but today she had a lot on her mind and forgot that she was avoiding James. Hoping that he would walk straight past her and up to his room, lily sat quietly on the sofa with her eyes closed

"Uhh, lily what are you doing?"

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him "Just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean I can't see you" he added

"A girl can dream" she said shocked to see him standing so close

She got up to walk over to her room, and she was half way their until James called out her name

"Lily, can we Uh talk" he asked uncertainly

"No" she said and continued to walk towards her room,

"Please" he asked

She turned around ready to yell at him but saw the pleading look he had in his eyes.

"Fine, what?" she asked harshly

"Lily look, I'm really sorry about everything, I know flirting with you while I was dating someone was wrong but please understand it from my point of view"

"Look, James I've had enough of your games and I'm very busy at the moment" She said

"Lily please"

"No James, Go talk to Amy"

And she turned on her heel and went to her room.

"Uggh! Idiot" Lily exclaimed once in the privacy of her room.

Lily sat on her bed, thinking about what had just happened.

_There was definitely something wrong with that boy, I mean he hurts me so much, he knew that I was falling for him and he flirted even more than necessary and the minute I tell him I've fallen for him he turns around and tells me he has a bloody girlfriend. I mean What the hell__? __He has got some serious issues to sort out, but I can't sit here and watch him slobber over some other girl right in front of me, No matter what has happened that feeling isn't going. Why can't I just fall out of love with him? Why is it so hard? Ahhh! I hate this. Stupid boys and stupid boy problems honestly I miss the days when my biggest problem was broken crayons or colouring outside the lines. Teenage life is absolutely crap._

Lily sat on her bed for 5 more minutes, similar thoughts going through her head until she came back to her senses she checked the time it was 10:56, She got up and got ready which basically meant checking herself in the mirror. Once she realized she looked fine, she picked up her wand and made her way towards the lake, by the time she reached their it was 11:02 she realized she was two minutes late and that Sirius had specifically told her that she should be not a minute early not a minute late, but he couldn't be that made. Of course she was wrong

"LILY WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE 11 SHARP AND WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?" Sirius yelled

"Well after you yelling at me, it is now 11:03" Lily said checking her watch.

"Still your 3 minutes late" Sirius said realizing he might have over-reacted a little, but that was Sirius for you, nobody expected any less.

"Sirius what's going on, why have you called me out of the castle at 11:00 at night by the lake when it is freezing cold?" Lily said "I swear this better be good"

"Oh, well, I called you cause I decided to introduce you to my latest girlfriend the Giant squid, now excuse me while I snog it" Sirius said seriously, which was very shocking

"Oh, Har-bloody-har "Lily said "No really?"

"You will find out in due time Lily, due time he said" checking his watch.

It was currently 11:09, it was nearing the time to put his Plan in action, he turned back to Lily and said

"Lily ….."

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

* * *

><p>James wandered around school aimlessly for a long time, before he decided to return to the heads common room, he was hoping that he would run into Lily, but there was a fat chance of that happening since she had been avoiding him, and was very good at doing so.<p>

He was walking down the familiar corridor towards the portrait of Willinston white, the portrait that was the entrance to his common room; once he reached the portrait he gave it the password _dingdong _and entered the common room, he was surprised to see Lily sitting on the couch, but as soon as she saw James her face turned white, as if she had seen a ghost, she closed her eyes quickly or what she thought was fast and remained still, James walked up to her and stood in front of her "Uhh Lily what are you doing?" He asked as her eyes opened

"just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean I can't see you" he said

"A girl can dream" she said, for some reason that comment stung James but he let it pass, she got up and made her way across the room towards her quarters, she was half way there when James panicked he wanted to talk to her and this seemed like the perfect opportunity

"Lily" The words were out of his mouth before her could stop them "can we talk" he added uncertainly

"No" she replied without looking back and continued walking

"Please" he begged

"She turned around and James was sure she was going to yell, but as soon as their eyes met her face softened "fine. What?" she spat out

James winced but carried on anyway "Lily look, I'm really sorry about everything, I know flirting with you while I was dating someone was wrong but please understand it from my point of view" He said hoping that she would understand

Of course he was wrong, because when it came to Lily he usually was, and that was what was most intriguing about her

"Look, James I've had enough of your games and I'm very busy at the moment" she said

"Lily please" he literally begged

"No James, Go talk to Amy" she said and she turned around and disappeared into her room.

"Well, that could have gone better" James sighed

Not knowing what to do James turned around and walked towards his quarters. Once their he sat on his bed and stated thinking

_Why didn't she understand? Why didn't anyone understand? He had chased after Lily for 6 years and for 6 years he had been turned down, he just wanted some TLC, someone who was there for him and he found that in Amy, but he couldn't give up on Lily especially after she had started flirting back, but that wouldn't keep him for long, he knew that she would still say no to him when he asked. But it's not like I'm the bad guy here, I mean I know flirting with her and dating Amy was wrong but, I'm not perfect, who is? Lily is! Ahhh! This is useless I have to find a way to deal with this, I have to choose over Lily and Amy and I know that there is no point even thinking over it, the answer is pretty clea—_

He was shaken out of thought by a door banging, it was Lily and she was going somewhere at- he quickly checked the time- at 10:58 at night, that was out of character he had to find out where, he checked his trunk for the Marauders map but it wasn't there, he then searched for his invisibility clock but that too was gone, Sirius must have taken it,

"Ahhh this sucks" James sighed loudly after a few minutes of wondering what to do, James checked the time again, it was 11:08, he decided to make his way to go and meet Sirius, he got ready, which meant checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked fine and left his room. He walked all the way down to the entrance hall and slipped out of the great big doors, but the time he got to Sirius it was 11:16. He walked up to Sirius who was standing alone looking out at the lake

"Yeah Sirius?" James asked ….

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so you'll eventually get to know the plan, Next chapter don't worry although i'm sure you've figured out most of it by now!<strong>

**REVIEWW! **

**marauderette 101 ~**


	5. The Lake

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, been really busy with school and stuff, i will try and update regularly. the next part should be up on thursday, cause i have a long weekend :) **

**i'm thinking that i should finish the story in the next 2 chapters. it could work you know. but don't worry my other story the Game is still going strong**

**i've also started this new story, i dunno what to name it but its like a bunch of letters sent between all the marauders and lily and her friends during their years at hogwarts **

**sounds really bad, but trust me for all you romantics you'll love it. t should be uploading that Next week sometime, Until them check out the other stories i've written :) **

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sirius" James said again, incase Sirius hadn't heard<p>

Sirius turned around and faced James

"James" he replied in a mocking tone

"What do you want? Why'd you call me out to the lake in the middle of the night?" James asked slightly shivering

"Oh god, stop whining I just wanted to talk alright"

"Ok, fine" James said "First do you have the map and my clock?"

"Yeah it's in the dormitory" Sirius replied "Now let's move on to business as I would like to get some sleep today"

"Okay fine what do you want to talk about?"

"James, this thing going on between you and Lily is crazy. You've been pining away for her since what, 3rd year and when she finally tells you she likes you back you go tell her that you love someone else. I mean what the hell?" Sirius asked

"Look padfoot, I know. I know what I said was completely stupid, and that day when she told me everything I was shocked and you know I was going to tell her about Amy that same day. It just came out and I don't know what I should do now" James said

"Look mate, I think that if you like Amy date her, but if you like Evans then break up with Amy and try and make things better with Lily. It's only fair"

"Sirius, that's the problem, in my mind I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about Evans but Amy, I don't know. I just can't break up with Amy we've been together for 2 months I can't just randomly break up with her"

"Ahhh, I get wha- OWW" Sirius said, half way through his sentence

"What happened?" James asked

"Oh nothing" he said turning around "so, if there was no Amy you'd date Lily?"

"In a heartbeat"

"And you don't wanna break up with Amy cause you don't want to hurt her?"

"Yep"

"So if Lily was to come out and declare her undying love for you right now, what would you say?"

"I'd tell her everything I just told you"

"And if she ran away crying again?"

"I'd run after her this time"

"Really?"

"Yes" James paused "now why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"No reason, just want to know"

"Sure"

"James, you have to think about what you want and think fast because Lily will not wait forever, it's also not fair to Amy, but I don't care so much about her"

"Alright padfoot, I will" James replied sincerely "but why did we have to come out to the lake to do this?"

"Oh, I didn't want anyone eavesdropping" Sirius said "Incase either Lily or Amy heard about this you know"

"Ohkay"

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast yeah?"

"What you're not going to come back inside now?" James asked

"Nah, I've got some thinking to do" Sirius replied

"Sure you do" James said skeptically

"Honest, I'll tell you about it some other time, cause if I recall correctly. You've got some thinking to do as well"

"Alright, night mate and thanks"

"Yeah, night" Sirius replied

James turned on his heel and walked out of sight towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>LILY POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lily..."Sirius turned to face her "put this on" he said handing her a silvery cloak<p>

"why?" Lily asked

"Just do as I say, now put it on fast" she did as she was told, Sirius took out a piece of parchment and turned his back to Lily and muttered something she didn't hear

After 2 minutes he turned back and said "Lily where are you?"

"I'm here, standing right in front of you, can't you see me?" she asked

"Obviously not, that's an invisibility cloak"

Lily looked down at herself and was shocked to see her body missing "wow, these are suppose to be really rare"

"Yeah I know"

"How did you get one?"

It's James', speaking of which he is making his way over here so just shhs. Okay?" Sirius said turning to face the lake

"Okay" Lily replied feebly

After 2 minutes of silence they heard someone make their way across the grounds towards them.

"Yeah Sirius?" James said

Sirius didn't reply or acknowledge him

"Sirius" James said again, Lily went towards Sirius and nudged him

"James" Sirius said turning around to face him

"What do you want? Why'd you call me out to the lake in the middle of the night?" James asked he shivered noticeably

"Oh god, stop whining I just wanted to talk alright"

"Ok, fine" James said "First do you have the map and my clock?" Lily turned to Sirius slightly confused.

"Yeah it's in the dormitory" Sirius replied, glancing towards Lily, right next to him "Now let's move on to business as I would like to get some sleep today"

"Okay fine what do you want to talk about?"

"James, this thing going on between you and Lily is crazy. You've been pining away for her since what, 3rd year and when she finally tells you she likes you back you go tell her that you love someone else. I mean what the hell?" Sirius asked. Lily finally understood what Sirius was trying to do, she was eager to know where this was going as well.

"Look padfoot, I know. I know what I said was completely stupid, and that day when she told me everything I was shocked and you know I was going to tell her about Amy that same day. It just came out and I don't know what I should do now" James said

"Look mate, I think that if you like Amy date her, but if you like Evans then break up with Amy and try and make things better with Lily. It's only fair" Lily turned to Sirius, What was he doing. He was supposed to encourage James to date her.

"Sirius, that's the problem, in my mind I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about Evans but Amy, I don't know. I just can't break up with Amy we've been together for 2 months I can't just randomly break up with her" at hearing this Lily smiled, maybe there was hope after all

"Ahhh, I get wha- OWW" Sirius said, half way through his sentence, Lily had pinched him

"what are you doing" she whispered "Don't agree with him"

"What happened?" James asked

"Oh nothing" he said turning around

"Ask him 'if there was no Amy would he have dated me?"

"so, if there was no Amy you'd date Lily?" Sirius said repeating her words

"In a heartbeat"

"You don't wanna hurt Amy that's why you won't break up with her?" Lily whispered to Sirius

"And you don't wanna break up with Amy cause you don't want to hurt her?"

"Yep"

Lily continued to whisper her questions to Sirius, who continued to say them out loud

"So if Lily was to come out and declare her undying love for you right now, what would you say?"

"I'd tell her everything I just told you"

"And if she ran away crying again?"

"I'd run after her this time"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"awwwww" Lily said

Sirius wasa about to repeat that but caught himself just in time. He used his elbow to nudge Lily.

"Sorry" she whispered

"Now why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"No reason, just want to know"

"Sure"

"James, you have to think about what you want and think fast because Lily will not wait forever, it's also not fair to Amy, but I don't care so much about her" Lily silently nodded beside Sirius

"Alright padfoot, I will" James replied sincerely "but why did we have to come out to the lake to do this?"

"Oh, I didn't want anyone eavesdropping" Sirius said "Incase either Lily or Amy heard about this you know"

"Nice excuse" Lily whispered as she could tell he had nothing to say

"Ohkay" James replied, but he didn't look completely convinced

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast yeah?" Sirius said

"What you're not going to come back inside now?" James asked

"Nah, I've got some thinking to do" Sirius replied

"Sure you do" James said skeptically

"Honest, I'll tell you about it some other time, cause if I recall correctly. You've got some thinking to do as well"

"Alright, night mate and thanks"

"Yeah, night" Sirius replied

As soon as James was out of ear shot Lily took of the cloak and hugged Sirius…

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, Review please, i'd love to know what you think about it :) <strong>

**Love**

**Marauderette**


	6. The Ending

**A couple of years later….**

So it's safe to say everything worked out between Lily and James. Lily waited patiently for exactly 2 days before she pounced on James. James of course was pressurized to make a decision which everyone knew right from the beginning would be Lily. And so they got together and hadn't left each other's company since.

They became Hogwarts Golden couple, and became the typical boy girl thing. Picnics by the lake, walks in the evenings, dates in the kitchens, gifts out of the blue and even snogging sessions in the broom closet, but the one thing that everyone loved about them was that they were still James and Lily. They still had arguments except with smiles on their faces, they still angered each other but on purpose and James still played pranks but Lily, she laughed along!

But what they didn't know was that they day after they had officially announced that they were dating a lot of gold changed hands and Sirius black became a lot richer. Remus was sure that had Lily known about the bets on her love life she would have yelled bloody murder. But alas what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Professors all around were happy that they wouldn't have to deal with tantrums in class or duels in the halls. Madam Pomfrey was glad that James potter wouldn't be in the hospital wings as much, but she would miss him not that she'd tell anyone. Gold was exchanged among teachers as well but the students would never know.

But the least surprised person was, of course Professor Dumbledore, For he had known that James and Lily would eventually end up together. They were so alike and determined that together they could do anything, and he hoped they would do just that. Part of the reason James Potter had been made the boy was so he could fall in love. Strange isn't it? But Dumbledore knew what he was doing and no one ever questioned him, they just went along with the plan.

Dumbledore had the ability to foresee future events and because of that he knew that it would be James and Lily that would bring the Dark lord down, what he didn't anticipate was there deaths while doing it.

Dumbledore was a strong believer in love, and he tried to spread this as far and wide as possible in fact every other Head boy and girl and even prefect partners made since was because Dumbledore thought they needed a nudge in the right direction. He knew that the Dark Lord would be back, Harry potter was living proof of that. But he also knew something that nobody else did, Not even the Dark lord himself, he knew that the only way to win this war was …** Love**

Love for the living and love for the Dead. Love anything, Love anyone, love is the best thing in this world. The best gift one could ever receive. The best present one could ever give. The strongest force, the biggest vulnerability. But the Love of a few people could destroy the darkness of a whole group.

That is why Dumbledore believed in Love.

And eventually So did everybody else.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Thats a wrap. I can't believe it took me 6 months to finish this off. The last chapter. I'm so sorry. I would have made it longer But i think that this is perfect. I like this chapter the best. Tell me what you guys think. Yeah? Cause i'm finishing of The Game in a couple of days too... <strong>

**i know i told you i had another LJ fic called 1976 or 1978 and i had started writing that but then my computer crashed and i lost everything i'd written and all my notes :( **

**But i was thinking that i should write about the next generation. Tell me what you think yeah? **

**Follow My Blog .com it will keep you updated on the fanfictions and alot of other stuff. I'm pretty sure you guys will like it :) **

**PM me if you need anything else or even if you just feel like it :D **

**~Marauderette **


	7. NEW STORY!

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY

"**365 days of Rose Weasley" **

** s/9342774/1/365-Days-of-Rose-Weasley**

^^ That is the link. Check it out and tell me what you think. Updates should be fast


End file.
